Una Navidad de Pesadilla
by Tetsuya Dans
Summary: Ya se acercan las vacaciones de navidad, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville las esperan ansiosamente, pero se encontrarán con una noticia que arruinará sus planes: ¡Van a pasar las vacaciones de navidad con el profesor Snape, y el problema no terminará ahí!.


LA ESPERA DE LAS VACACIONES

La navidad estaba a punto de llegar y podemos ver a los nuevos merodeadores emocionadísimos, tenían planes para éstas vacaciones, ¡oh sí! y nada ni nadie les impediría pasar una navidad maravillosa… O al menos eso es lo que creían.

Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, el famoso colegio de Magia y Hechicería, se había ingeniado un plan para matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro: primero, se aseguraría de que Harry no corriera peligro durante las vacaciones, mientras que por el otro lado, haría que de una vez por todas, Severus y Harry terminaran con sus diferencias…

Había citado al profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, para charlar con él y comentarle de su plan, como podrán imaginarse, ¡al profesor casi le daba un infarto por tremenda ocurrencia! Pero tuvo que acceder a la petición del director pues el rechazarla sería como poner en duda a que lado le tiraba en ésta guerra, y así es que no debía dar indicio alguno de traición al bando de la luz.

Estaba decidido, les daría la noticia a los chicos después de la cena, así estarían preparados para el día siguiente… Era cierto que aún faltaban unas dos semanas para las vacaciones, pero entre más pronto les dijera, mejor lo asimilarían; o al menos eso suponía.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Neville se encontraban en la clase de transformaciones esperando ansiosamente la llegada de las vacaciones ya que, iban a pasarlas en la madriguera. Siempre que no estaban ocupados se ponían a imaginar lo que harían en las vacaciones. Sonó la campana de fin de la clase, todos salieron del salón y se dirigieron rumbo a las mazmorras; les tocaba pociones, con el odioso profesor Snape, pero nada se podía hacer; tomaron sin ganas las mochilas y se dirigieron con sus compañeros hacia la clase.

Ya se encontraban fuera del salón esperando a que el profesor entrara; llegó Snape y pasaron al salón, el cuarteto se sentó en las últimas mesas del salón. Snape apuntaba una poción en el pizarrón, mientras los chicos anotaban todo antes de que el profesor se los pidiera.

-Anoten lo del pizarrón, saquen el caldero, los ingredientes y preparen la poción -decía el profesor; pero en la parte de atrás del salón y, mientras Snape hablaba, Ron se puso a imitar al profesor cuando éste recitaba las indicaciones.

-Siempre dice lo mismo- decia Harry

-Parece un discurso que repite una y otra vez, me aburre -dijo Ron

La clase fue muy tediosa, siempre lo mismo, insinuaciones en contra de los Griffyndor's; les quitaba puntos, represalias contra Neville el cual ya ni se inmutaba, después de todo se juntaba más con el trío dorado; las miradas de odio entre los chicos y el profesor. No hubo nada interesante en la clase cuando ésta terminó, se dirigieron al gran comedor.

Espero ansiosamente la llegada de las vacaciones- decía Ronald- estas clases ya me aburren y siempre es lo mismo, ésta monotonía me esta hartando- decía Hermy.

Vean el lado positivo estaremos lejos de Hogwarts, de los profesores, de los Slytherin's y sobre todo de Malfoy y Snape - dijo Harry esperanzado.

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente y sin nada interesante, las clases se volvían cada vez más tediosas, después de la clase de Historia de la Magia (que resultó ser más aburrida que de costumbre) se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor, pero en el camino se encontraron con Malfoy, con Crabbe y Goyle a su lado; cubriéndole la espalda (-típico- pensaban los chicos- ya era raro que no nos vinieran a molestar en todo el día).

-¿qué quieres Malfoy? - pregunto Harry desafiante.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe Potter, o ¿acaso de crees que por ser tan famoso tienes derecho a meterte en lo que no te importa? - contesto Draco arrastrando las palabras y hablando de forma algo divertida

-¿Qué te traes entre manos Malfoy? - preguntó Ron

-¿Crees que se lo contaría a un traidor de la sangre como tú, Weasley? y a eso, ¿Qué les importa lo que haga?, pronto se enterarán de ello. -Comentaba Draco mientras se iba en dirección al gran comedor, paró de repente y volvió la vista hacia ellos y dijo de una forma maligna y un poco divertida:

-Felices vacaciones trío… no… cuarteto de tarados- acto seguido se fue.

-¿qué traerá entre manos ese Draco Malfoy, y desde cuando nos desea unas felices vacaciones?, ¿creen que sepa algo del innombrable?- dijo Ron

-¿Quién sabe? pero eso que trama o sabe no ha de ser nada bueno, después de todo nunca lo es...- contesto Harry

-Ron, ¿por que dices "innombrable", su nombre es VOLDEMORT, y deberías de llamarlo por su nombre, y no seas ridículo - Hermy decía esto mientras Ron se estremecía un poco a causa del comentario de Hermione. –Deberías de aprender de Neville que no teme pronunciarlo –el susodicho se ruborizó, y los cuatro siguieron avanzando.

Durante la cena, cuatro alumnos de la casa Gryffindor discutían acaloradamente mientras intentaban no ser descubiertos en plena acción, todo estaba planeado, no había dudas, el plan sería todo un éxito…

-¿Listos? –preguntó Ronald Weasley, un chico de tez blanca, pelirrojo y pecoso de unos quince años de edad, su rostro denotaba seguridad y su sonrisa clamaba diversión, al igual que la de sus otros compañeros quiénes asintieron afirmativamente

-Entonces a nuestras posiciones –declaró una chica de cabello castaño cuyo nombre era Hermione Granger. Dada la orden, todos se ubicaron en sus lugares previamente asignados…

Ronald Weasley se posicionó cerca de la mesa de los profesores mientras esperaba la señal

_FLASH BACK_

_-¡¿Cómo?! –la súbita exclamación de un chico pelirrojo hizo que los demás lo miraran expectantes _

_-¿Qué pasa Ron? _

_-¡Sucede que es arriesgado! –Weasley y Potter conectaron miradas –Además no es buena idea –miró hacia el lago._

_-Pero ¿qué dices? –George obligó a Ron a verlo -¿acaso el pequeño Ronnie tiene… miedo? –sonrío al ver que su hermano menor enrojecía de vergüenza._

_-Es muy pronto –murmuró casi inaudiblemente_

_-¡No lo es! – Reaccionó Fred –además ¡ya los quiero ver en acción!_

_-Bien, para que todos queden satisfechos – Neville tragó saliva antes de continuar – Ron puede iniciar con el plan._

_-¡Buena idea! –respondieron todos (a excepción de Ron) y así el plan quedaría trazado – Pero será una sorpresa, por ello Fred y George no podrán tener información sobre esta broma –dijo mirando inocentemente a los gemelos quienes asintieron _

_-¡Mientras nuestro hermano actúe como primero nosotros nos hacemos a un lado! – Fred asintió al comentario de su gemelo y se fueron excusándose diciendo que "tenían tarea que hacer"._

_-Pudieron encontrar otra excusa –dijo Hermione –entonces ¿qué plan será?_

_-¡El de Ron, por supuesto! _

_-¿Por… por qué… el… el mío…Ha… Harry? –tartamudeó_

_-Porque tú comenzarás con la aventura –respondió el chico con el cabello negro azabache como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-"Genial, había sido su idea el plan, pero si no fuera por Neville, él no empezaría con algo tan arriesgado como eso" – Se resignó concentrándose.

Hermione Granger, había sido colocada en el pasillo que dividía la mesa de Ravenclaw con la de Gryffindor

-"Supongo que esto resultará, después de todo lo practicamos mucho" –se puso a recordar lo que tenía que decir –"¿cómo me llegué a meter en esto?"

_FLASH BACK_

_-Estoy aburrida –mencionó Hermione, Harry y Ron la miraron sarcásticamente pero se sorprendieron cuando la chica añadió –…Y leer un libro o estudiar no sirve, es más aburrido –les sonrió a los chicos quienes la miraban perpleja –deberíamos hacer algo entretenido ¿no creen?_

_-Herm… ¿te sientes bien? –la joven Gryffindor asintió –y si quieres diversión… -Potter titubeó pero viendo el resplandor de acción en los ojos de la joven intelectual se atrevió a comentar –podríamos ponernos manos a la obra y… continuar con lo que los merodeadores dejaron_

_Ronald Weasley volteó a ver a Harry interesado - ¿En verdad? ¡qué buena idea! Bueno… -miró a Hermione – si es que la señorita Granger, prefecta modelo de quinto año no teme romper algunas reglas –dijo todo esto fríamente pero para su sorpresa Granger se levantó._

_-Cuando quieran, ¿cuál es el plan?_

_-Mostrarle a Hogwarts el regreso de los merodeadores… -el brillo en los ojos de Harry se contagió en el de los otros dos._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-"Sí, ella y su gran bocota, ¿por qué no tomó otro libro y lo leyó…quizá esto ya no le servía de entretenimiento… pero ¿desde cuándo?"

Mientras que Neville Longbottom pasaba desapercibido al irse a "platicar" con unos amigos de Hufflepuff quedando jústamente entre la mesa de éstos y de Ravenclaw pensaba en lo que tenían que hacer, muy nervioso.

-"Yo puedo, eso me dijeron, no debo cometer errores… ya lo hice una vez… puedo hacerlo de nuevo"

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿Pero qué dicen? –murmuró lo más bajo posible para que nadie los escuchara, el rostro de Neville denotaba incredulidad, ninguno de los otros tres Gryffindors lo culpaban._

_-Sólo era una pregunta Neville, pero sino quieres participar pues bueno –terminó diciendo Potter con un tono triste._

_-¿Pero por qué yo? _

_-Porque eres perfecto para el cuarto merodeador, además de que ya nos has ayudado en muchas ocasiones, eres bueno en esto, no importa que tan propenso a los accidentes seas, eres muy bueno –Ronald sonreía mostrando confianza._

_-Además de que nos falta uno, tu lo unico que necesitas es tener confianza en ti mismo y así podrás mejorar ¿entonces qué? ¿te unes a la causa? –la cara de ruego de Hermione lo terminó por convencer…_

_-Vale, pero díganme cuál es el plan –los otros chicos asintieron._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK _

Al final, Harry Potter sin inmutarse, con una actitud seria se dirigía a la mesa de los Slytherin´s… El plan estaba en marcha.

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿Estás seguro Harry? –esta era la enésima vez que se lo preguntaban y él cansado les volvió a decir que sí. Aunque dijeran que fuese arriesgado, él sabía al igual que los otros que los Slytherin´s serían capaces de agredir al chico de la cicatriz sin necesidad de provocación._

_-Recuerda Neville, no se te olviden las palabras, dilo con calma, no hay prisa, memorízalas. –se volteó hacia Hermione - ¿Has practicado el hechizo? –al ver que la chica asentía sonrío –bien, ahora ¿Ron? Recuerda que…_

_El chico pelirrojo lo interrumpió –Lo sé Harry, lo sé… yo iniciaré, ya lo practicamos y dio resultados positivos ¿no? –inquirió algo nervioso -¡ya está! Terminemos con esto de una buena vez y regresemos con los deberes del colegio ¿sí?_

_-Es verdad –empezó a decir el joven de ojos verdes – aún no termino con la tarea –se encogió de hombros – y en las reglas estipulamos no bajar de calificaciones sino intentar mejorarlas – un color rojo se asomó en sus mejillas –eso es todo, concluimos la reunión. _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Vaya, vaya, pero si es Potter –empezó a escucharse la voz de Draco Malfoy, que como siempre, arrastraba las palabras y hablaba con aires de superioridad.

¿Perdiste algo... Potter? – le continuó Blaise Zabini siseante con rencor en la voz

Hary murmuró algo entre los dientes y al instante los dos Slytherin´s se encontraban con las varitas en alto, amenazando a Harry. Ésta era la señal, Ron no dudó un instante.

-Que empiece la diversión –se giro hacia la mesa de profesores, viendo como algunos de éstos se levantaban al ver iniciado el pleito y antes de que algo pudieran hacer murmuró –"y el fuego se extinguió de un momento a otro sumiendo todo en una completa oscuridad sin poder ser penetrada por la luz que emanaba la magia" –Dicho esto las luces se apagaron, la mayoría gritó fuertemente, Malfoy y Zabini se asustaron soltando a Harry ya que lo tenían sujetado. Después de unos instantes, los profesores y alumnos intentaban realizar algún hechizo para invocar luz o fuego, pero nada funcionaba…

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –se escuchó la voz de una profesora de transformaciones bastante desconcertada mientras los alumnos se mostraban temerosos… ¿acaso un ataque de mortífagos? ¿pero cómo?

Albus Dumbledore se paró y en medio de toda confusión gritó -¡¡Calma!! ¡Todo se arreglará! ¡Permanezcan en sus lugares!

-Es mi turno – exclamó la chica inteligente – "Y en medio del pánico, cuando la calma se vaya apoderando de todos, el desconcierto regresará cuando al fuego revivan" –se concentró y con la varita apuntó al cielo nublado y todos se empezaron a sentir extraños

-¡Albus tienes que hacer algo! Los chicos se están asustando –decía una muy alterada profesora de herbología

-No se preocupen, sólo hay que prender las velas… -respondió el director intentando sonar lógico

-¿¡Pero cómo si las varitas no ayudan en ello!?

-Tendremos que hacerlo de modo manual… sólo hay que ir por algo que produzca fuego… y que no sea la varita…

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Ni que tuviéramos a la mano algún artefacto muggle para ello!

La voz de la profesora Sprout fue la siguiente señal, cuando todos callados escuchaban atentos las palabras de los profesores.

Por otro lado, Neville Longbottom tenía los ojos cerrados, acompasando su respiración pues él sabía que podía hacerlo, podía continuar con el plan –y… y… - no recordaba lo que seguía, se concentró, y sintiendo las palabras de ánimo de sus compañeros continúo despacio e impasible –"Y la oscuridad se desvanece al hacer contacto con la luz y el fuego, dando esperanzas a que todo acabe ya"

Harry vió su oportunidad en ése preciso momento, tomó aire –"pero la oscuridad no morirá, se esconderá entre las sombras…volverá a su lugar" –todo se detuvo mientras sentían que el frío invadía a cada uno de los alumnos, cuando ya no podían más contuvieron la respiración al ver una llamarada de fuego surcar el comedor haciendo que las velas se prendieran y la luz volviera… Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore había terminado con todo ese problema…

Todos se miraron con caras sorprendidas al verse a sí mismos con el cuerpo y sus ropas con manchas de un "tipo de pintura" demasiado llamativa y de colores extravagantes del tipo "para que no te pierdas" y de "te veo a un kilómetro de distancia" Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar por parte de la mayoría de los presentes.

Los autores de la broma son los que se reían con más ganas, no obstante, la mirada severa y los comentarios de personas como el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall hicieron que todos callaran. Lo que siguió fue un extenso sermón sobre ese tipo de cosas y la típica frase de "el culpable será castigado".

Pero ni el director ponía atención, pues sobre ellos se encontraba la firma de los pequeños aventureros autores de aquella divertida velada…. El escudo de Hogwarts se encontraba rodeado de las palabras "El retorno de los merodeadores… conocedores de los peligros, valientes aventureros en busca de una sonrisa"

-¡Harry! –gritó Neville cuando Zabini estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo al chico de gafas; pero fue detenido por los profesores quienes se acercaron al lugar de los hechos y llevaron a los dos slytherin's (incluyendo a Draco) a la dirección. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, los cuatro jóvenes merodeadores se reunieron con un brillo de alegría en los ojos. Mientras que entre los alumnos sólo se escuchaban las pláticas que giraban en torno a la broma que acababa de ocurrir y de la cual los efectos ya habían acabado.

A la orden de la profesora de transformaciones, se dirigieron a los dormitorios.

-¿Quiénes creen que serán los nuevos merodeadores? – le preguntaron a Harry

-Ni idea pero yo opino que fue una buena broma –sonrío tímidamente mientras los murmullos de aprobación no tardaron en surgir. Los gemelos Weasley acorralaron a Harry y compañía con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Buena esa chicos –dijo Fred asegurándose de que nadie les escuchara

-Estaremos ansiosos para la siguiente –continuó George –pero… ¿ya tienen los apodos? –Ron, Hermione, Neville y Harry se voltearon a ver, en realidad aún no habían pensado en ello…

-N…no –Harry se veía nervioso –no había pensado en eso –miró al suelo –pero ya algo se nos ocurrirá. ¿Y ya lo pensaron? –soltó la pregunta a los gemelos

-¡Vamos Harry! Si sabes que nosotros estamos dispuestos a todo, ahora por los nombres no se preocupen nosotros se los daremos –comenzó a decir George

-George y yo nos sentimos alagados en ser sus… representantes –les guiñó un ojo –además así ustedes podrán ayudarnos con nuestros nuevos sortilegios –Con el comentario de Fred los seis chicos sonrieron.

Las sonrisas desaparecieron cuando fueron llamados por Severus Snape al despacho del director, se miraron inquietos ¿es que acaso ya los abrían descubierto? Con este pensamiento rondando por sus mentes, se dirigieron a la cita.

Después de dar la contraseña ("malvaviscos") se encontraron frente a la puerta del director; tocaron y cuando les concedieron el pase entraron decididos, quitando cualquier rastro de nerviosismo en sus rostros.

Neville, para sorpresa de los presentes, fue el que tomó la palabra –Disculpe director ¿nos quería ver? – Albus Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su cómoda silla detrás de su escritorio con los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos; al ver entrar a los chicos esbozó una sonrisa, y a las palabras del chico Longbottom, asintió -¿Qué se le ofrece?

-¿Tiene prisa, sr. Longbottom? –siseó Snape haciendo que Neville se estremeciera -Porque si tiene algo mejor que hacer en vez de atender a la llamada del director, puede retirarse -terminó diciendo amenazadoramente.

-No discutan, en realidad Severus, tenía toda la intención de ser directo con los chicos -Miró a los presentes y sonrió -Puedes retirarte Severus -El profesor de pociones miró con odio al cuarteto y se dirigió a la puerta saliendo en dirección a su despacho en las mazmorras.

-¿Ustedes causaron el revuelo de ésta noche? -Todos se sobresaltaron y desviaron miradas -No sé porque pregunto -empezó a hablar el director -si es lógico -sonrió -¿cómo lo hicieron? -los chicos se miraron.

-Profesor Dumbledore, lo sentimos -inició Hermione -sólo queríamos entretenernos un poco, ocuparnos con algo distinto... ¿Usted entiende, cierto? -el director asintió, en sus ojos se notaba un brillo de diversión.

-No los castigaré niños, si eso es lo que creen. Sólo quiero advertirles que no todos toleran las bromas y, digamos que sus demás compañeros no lo tomaron tan bien

-Querrá decir que algunos ¿cierto? No todos lo tomaron mal, ¡si se estaban carcajeando! Y no niegue que usted también se divirtió -Potter se sentó delante del director esperando que lo negara; pero al contrario, el director lo afirmó.

-Admito que fue una broma bastante creativa ¿así que los nuevos merodeadores, eh? -hizo aparecer algunas sillas para que todos se sentaran -¿Y quiénes son los integrantes?

-Somos Harry, Hermione, Neville y yo, como los oficiales -dijo Ron -pero como ha de suponer, mis hermanos no se han quedado atrás -Fred y George también son parte de esto, pero en la organización claro, nos ayudarán previéndonos de los sortilegios mientras que nosotros les daremos fama –río

Hermione miró al director con desconfianza, Dumbledore la miró a los ojos y le sonrió -¿Sucede algo, señorita Granger?

-Señor –Comenzó a decir Hermione -¿No nos impedirá que continuemos con esto?

Dumbledore sonrió aún más –Claro que no señorita Granger, pero espero se anden con cuidado, que no prometo meter las manos al fuego si los agarran con las manos en la masa. – Los merodeadores se miraron unos instantes y un aire de alivio les invadió a todos los presentes, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

El director del colegio tomó aire mientras los chicos se calmaban – Tengo algo importante que decirles y quiero que lo tomen con la mayor seriedad y tranquilidad que puedan. –Con esto los chicos se quedaron conteniendo la respiración, esperando a que el director continuara. –Ustedes tendrán… -El director se vio interrumpido por el repentino llamado a la puerta –Adelante –la puerta se abrió lentamente mientras dos personas entraban por ella.


End file.
